Realidad o Fantasía
by Fantastic-Man
Summary: La fantasia y la realidad pueden ser hermosas y llevarnos a la felicidad, pero tambien pueden ser tristes y causarnos dolor. One-Shot.


**Realidad o Fantasía****.**

**Advertencias preliminares:**

1- Neon Genesis Evangelion así como todos sus personajes y caracteres no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gainax o de quienes les sucedan legalmente. El presente fanfic no persigue ánimo alguno de lucro, y el hecho de su publicación no constituye de ninguna manera un reclamo de propiedad o de cualquier otro derecho sobre dicha serie. El único objetivo de este fic es contar una historia que espero que les guste.

2- Debido a que contiene algunas leves descripciones de contenido sexual (no son muchas en todo caso), este fic no es recomendable para menores de edad ni para personas que puedan ser susceptibles o escrupulosas ante estas temáticas. Si a pesar de estas advertencias lees este fic, conste que lo haces bajo tu propio riesgo. No vengan después a reclamarme.

* * *

Sin aviso alguno, la luz rápidamente comenzaría a menguar en aquella habitación hasta terminar desapareciendo por completo. Y sería entonces que entre medio de aquellas penumbras él la vería aparecer de manera imprevista, resplandeciendo todo el ambiente mientras se revelaba frente a él de manera plena e inmaculada en su desnudez, llamándole a ser uno con ella. Invitándole a fundirse en cuerpo y alma a fin de cumplir su mas anhelado deseo, que también parecía ser el deseo de ella.

Por un instante aquel chico reacciono de una manera bastante nerviosa, como si estuviera temiendo ante su presencia. No era para menos, y su nerviosismo no solo era imputable a la repentina llegada de esa fémina a ese lugar que él creía solitario. Su temor se fundaba sobre algo aun mayor, después de todo, la chica a quien tenía frente suyo siempre se había caracterizado por haber sido siempre tan distante y reservada, tan pletórica de misterios y secretos que probablemente él jamás podría llegar a conocer, no importa cuanto se esmerare en lograr lo contrario. Pero ahora, ella estaba ahí radiante y serena, dispuesta a develarle todos sus misterios mientras le otorgaba a ese chico su siempre enigmática, discreta y, a la vez, bellísima sonrisa que secretamente le había cautivado desde la noche aquella en que ella se la obsequiara a petición de él, después de aquella ardua batalla contra el enviado acaecida aquella noche bajo la luz de la luna llena.

Las dudas comenzaron a disiparse del ser de ese joven al ver a esa chica lentamente acercándose a él, desnuda y sonriente, extendiendo sus manos, como si estuviera pidiendo que él se atreviera a tomara. Correspondiendo a este gesto, el chico lentamente extendería sus manos hasta que estas hicieron contacto con las de ella, sintiendo aquellas delicadas manos que de tan blancas podían parecerles frías. Y sin embargo ellas irradiaban una inusual calidez que él muchacho pudo percibir como una realidad tangible.

La distancia entre ambas almas se fue acortando progresivamente mientras reparaba en aquella belleza que parecía haber sido labrada a mano por el mas eximio de los orfebres. Belleza que se estaba entregando ante el de manera pletórica en un acto que desafiaba abiertamente a todo lo que pudiera concebir su imaginación, inclusive a sus sueños mas febriles que, por ende, solía considerar como lejanas e irrealizables quimeras. Todo lo anterior le confundía en grado sumo hasta el extremo de hacerle por momentos a ese joven dudar de si todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en este momento era posible; mas aún, le hicieron dudar al punto de llegar a cuestionarse si la presencia de ella podía verdaderamente ser real…

Y sin embargo, realidad o fantasía; ella se encontraba ahí, acercándose aun mas a él, mientras el chico reparaba en ese rostro pálido enmarcado en una insólita cabellera azulada, todo ello realzado por el expectante brillo inusual de esos ojos carmesíes que normalmente parecían contener tan solo el triste reflejo del lejano vació inerte, muy propio de quien no tiene nada en la vida y, por ende, no puede pretender esperar obtener algo de ella. Pero ahora aquellos ojos estaban brillantes reflejando la vital ansia de sentirse amada por vez primera, mientras las manos de esa muchacha ascendían por los brazos de su amado, acariciándolos hasta llegar a sus hombros, donde el cálido rastro proseguiría descendiendo por el pecho mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa del joven hasta abrirla por completo. Así fue que ella pudo deslizar sus brazos para rodear el tronco del joven y así compartir por vez primera la sensación de sentir el agradable y cálido roce de piel contra piel.

Las dudas de ese muchacho fueron acalladas y paulatinamente reemplazadas por el instinto cuando por este acto reflejo sus brazos procederían a rodear a esa joven muchacha, estrechando su abrazo mientras compartía el calor de ese gracioso cuerpo desnudo, preparando así el camino para prodigarle su calor a esa alma que también se hallaba desnuda ante él. Vio él por última vez aquellos ojos escarlatas que expectantes aguardaban compartir la pasión que crecientemente se reflejaban en ellos, la misma pasión que ella pudo advertir en la mirada, ahora, cada vez mas decisiva, de ese muchacho que cerraba sus ojos mientras se atrevía a dar junto a esa chica el paso capaz de simbolizar el encuentro de sus almas al calor de un beso. Un beso largo y profundo que pudo ser capaz de congelar el tiempo y de fundir las almas en un único eco, mientras juntos lograban el mágico milagro de capturar y atesorar la esencia misma de la eternidad.

Suavemente ambos procedieron lentamente a separar sus labios, mientras abrían también de manera lenta sus ojos, como si ellos estuvieran despertando simultáneamente de un dulce sueño para darle la bienvenida a una preciosa realidad que se podía verse reflejada en la mirada del otro. Mirar en el que ambos jóvenes se perdieron mutuamente por un momento como si quisieran compenetrarse por esta vía hasta aprender a poder mirar a través del mirar del otro. Para cuando él pudo darse cuenta de la complejidad e intensidad de dicha compenetración, las dudas amenazaron con volver al ser de aquel chico, no era para menos, era su primera incursión en estas lides y es natural sentir temor frente a todo aquello que resulta ser desconocido, sobre todo si en frente suyo tenía a alguien que, a pesar de todo este tiempo transcurrido y de todas las vivencias compartidas, aun era en demasiados aspectos una completa desconocida. Temor y dudas que aquel muchacho intentaría expresar hablándole a esa chica.

-A… Ayanami. Qui… quizás no… nosotros no deberíamos de…-. Fueron los débiles y confusos intentos de aquel joven por decir algo, algo que era completamente innecesario en esos momentos. Él mismo se daría cuenta de la futilidad de esta situación al no hallar que decir.

La aludida observo con inusual ternura a aquel joven al escuchar estas palabras y delicadamente colocaría su índice en esos confundidos labios, invitándole a callar sus palabras y sus dudas mientras le respondía en un tono susurrante, casi silencioso.

-No, ahora no. No tienes que decir nada… no hay necesidad de que digas nada. Solo quiero que me ames.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo por estructurar ordenadamente sus pensamientos, el chico intentaría expresar una última solicitud. Pero de su lengua muerta nada emergió. En lugar de ello, una tímida solicitud que dejaría perplejo al joven elegido sería dicha por esa chica de mirar escarlata.

-Quisiera sentirte, tocarte, amarte… quisiera poder tener algo tuyo que también pueda sentir como propio. Nada tengo en esta vida, mas que las ganas de sentirme amada; al menos, por una vez. Por favor, ámame.

Aun turbado por el significación de aquellas palabras, el elegido haría caso de esta petición, callando y volviendo a abrazar no sin cierto temor a aquella alma solitaria mientras cogía valor para atreverse a dejar a un lado de una buena vez por todas los temores que le turbaban. No quería que por culpa de su cobardía le terminara fallando a ella quien tan desesperadamente le necesitaba.

No, lo que estaba haciendo no era un favor que él quisiera o que debía hacerle a ella. Esto era algo que debía hacer, no tan solo porque ella se lo estuviera pidiendo, sino porque él tampoco quería estar solo; al igual que ella, él también quería desterrar por completo de su vida el fantasma de la soledad que le había perseguido durante toda su vida y que últimamente le estaba desesperando cual verdadera espina clavada en su alma que cada vez le atormentaba mas. Anhelo secreto que parecía estar destinado a terminar siendo tan solo un anhelo lejano, hasta ahora, en aquel momento en que ese muchacho estrechaba aun mas su abrazo sobre el pálido cuerpo de esa muchacha, como si pretendiera asegurarse de que ella no sería otra quimera que escaparía de él, como tantas otras cosas habían huido de su vida.

Una vez que él joven pudo finalmente silenciar su razón para así escuchar la voz de su alma y la percepción fue depurada a fin de desterrar finalmente las dudas fue posible que aquellas almas descubiertas cayeran en cuenta de que ya no podían estar separadas por mas tiempo, no solo porque ambos habían estado buscando lo mismo y finalmente lo habían encontrado, sino que también habían encontrado algo mas durante dicha búsqueda. Se habían encontrado el uno al otro y descubrieron algo que en el fondo de sus corazones siempre supieron, solo que por inexplicables razones nunca pudieron compartirlo, quizás porque no supieron entenderlo o describirlo, quizá sería ello producto del temor o de la ignorancia, quizás porque hubieron otras razones que para ellos les eran imposibles de entender, o quizás hayan sido todas las razones precitadas. Pero haya sido lo que fuere, las razones ya no parecían ser importantes. Lo único que importaba era que finalmente se habían encontrado a si mismos a través del encuentro del otro.

Sin palabras fue que ambos adoptaron en ese momento la decisión de estar juntos, sintiendo dentro de su ser la mutua necesidad de comulgar nuevamente juntos al calor de un nuevo beso, donde esta vez desaparecería la necesidad de cerrar los ojos para esquivar el miedo y atreverse a viajar al cielo nuevamente junto a la persona amada mientras el mirar de ambos reflejaban con cada vez mayor intensidad la pasión que compartían sus corazones. Pasión que cada vez se haría mas y mas fuerte con cada muestra de cariño que los ataba y fortalecía a la vez.

Luego de un tiempo de comulgar conjuntamente al tenor de estos novedosos sentimientos recién interiorizados, ellos se sintieron preparados para dar el paso definitivo. No hubieron palabras que les indicaran el momento ni existió la oportunidad para proferirlas; en realidad, nunca estas fueron realmente necesarias para llegar a entenderse. Basto con que ella recorriera nuevamente el cuerpo del chico, terminando de despojarle de esas molestas vestiduras a fin de poder sentirle libremente y que él supo corresponder abrazando y recorriendo apasionadamente el cuerpo de esa doncella para saber que había llegado el momento de compartir mutuamente todo su ser, fundiendo la carne con el espíritu hasta llegar a convertir a esa dualidad en una única entidad completa.

Con sus manos él recorrería su espalda de arriba a abajo, contoneando la agraciada figura de aquella chica hasta detenerse un buen rato en su cintura explorándola para luego ir ascendiendo hasta detenerse en sus pechos, los cuales acariciaría primero de manera suave sintiendo su blanca tersura para luego centrarse en sus pezones, masajeándolos hasta lograr endurecerlos para luego juguetear con ellos lamiéndolos, morderlos suavemente y chuparlos mientras sentía como ella se estremecía completamente gracias a la excitación, gimiendo de placer al experimentar los dichosos prolegómenos de los placeres de la carne. Experiencias que se incrementaron al sentir las manos de ella descendiendo por los estrechos espacios que se formaban en medio de los cuerpos llegando hasta su entrepierna donde ella incrementaba sus placeres tanteando y adentrándose con sus dedos en las honduras de su sexo. Estimulado por este suceso, él también guiaría una de sus manos hacia aquella tierra prometida, ingresando a ese rincón secreto mientras ella le ayudaba guiando su mano en pos del placer. Así estuvieron ambos jóvenes, conociéndose sin prisa y explorándose mutuamente en intima comunión hasta que pudo ver que ella estaba lista para arribar a la última entrega, a la cual se abocarían sin demora.

Separándose un poco de ella, el abriría las piernas de ella ofreciéndole a este joven una incomparable visión de su intimidad ansiosa, caliente y húmeda. Correspondiendo a las ganosas ansias de su compañera, él revelaría su miembro ansioso a la gozosa expectación de su compañera, el mismo que sin demora se adentraría dentro del ser de ella, embistiéndola al principio de manera suave, para luego ir embistiéndola cada vez con mas fuerza, estimulado por los placeres mutuos que se delataban con los gemidos y se complementaban con las caricias cada vez mas intensas que principalmente daba ella al estar firmemente entrelazada de brazos y piernas a su amante mientras este, imbuido de tantas ansias, levantaba y bajaba con fuerza a esa muchacha que gozosa se montaba sobre él. La fuerza pletórica de aquel momento se manifestaba reflejada en la pasión de ambos que les haría llegar prontamente al punto culmine del placer.

La felicidad del placer alcanzado haría sonreír a esa chica con un nuevo brío amplio y esplendoroso, anteriormente desconocido para su amante. Pero lejos de sentirse incomodado o asustado ante aquella demostración, ese chico se sentiría envalentonado frente a aquella inédita demostración de confianza, tomando a la muchacha tendiéndola sobre aquella cama bajo su cuerpo, penetrándola una y otra vez con pasión irrefrenable mientras sentía el calor de esa chica que parecía salirse de si a medida que todo su gracioso cuerpo delatara su cada vez mas creciente placer con el movimiento de sus pechos y el estremecimiento de su sexo; todo ello mientras él se excitaba cada vez mas a medida que escuchaba entre medio de sus gemidos susurrar gozosamente a su amada el nombre de aquel que la estaba poseyendo con dicha y locura por cumplir su secreto anhelo de estar junto a la chica protagonista de sus sueños y fantasías, haciéndola suya mientras ella se entregaba sin reserva alguna. El mismo nombre que ella estaba repitiendo cada vez mas fuerte en la misma medida que los sentidos de la carne se incrementaban en ambos jóvenes mientras derrumbaban conjuntamente las barreras que pudieran interponerse, consumando la tan ansiada unidad de alma, cuerpo, mente y corazón a medida que alcanzaban el ansiado clímax, el que alcanzarían al mismo instante, con un mismo grito de placer dado al unísono que alcanzaría y cubriría todo el lugar antes que la paz volviera a ese lugar bajo el sonido del silencio.

* * *

Shinji Ikari abriría sus ojos para volver a observar con profundo detenimiento aquel lugar donde se encontraba situado. Nuevamente se vería solo en ese lugar vacío y desierto, lugar que le traía amargas reminiscencias de algo que quizás pudo haber sido, y que sin embargo, nunca pudo llegar a ser.

Aun confundido, seguiría dando pasos erráticos por aquel vasto lugar, tras la búsqueda de algo que en el fondo de su alma sabía muy bien que nunca llegaría a encontrar. Lo recordaría de manera dolorosa cuando enfrentó su mirar con ese largo tubo transparente que de manera dominante se enclavaba en el centro de esa amplia habitación, rodeada de lejanas paredes que ahora lucían oscuras, pero que si se volvieran a develar tan solo lo harían para volver a mostrarle una vez mas los desmembrados y descompuestos fragmentos de una realidad mas tétrica que cualquiera otra oscuridad que ése piloto pudiera conocer o concebir. Y una rebelde lágrima correría por una de sus mejillas ante la negativa de su alma a tener que conformarse con la idea de que esa secreta fantasía de poder llegar a amar a esa lejana chica nunca pasaría de ser tan solo eso, una fantasía protagonizada por una joven muchacha que a pesar de su carácter distante parecía ser real. Pero que nunca lo había sido. Tan solo había sido una ilusión que alguna vez llego a parecerle real porque en mas de un momento había sabido demostrarle humanidad cuando nadie mas se había preocupado de hacerlo. Como en aquella vez en que, a pesar de sus dolores y confusiones, ella accedió a su petición y le sonrió.

Adolorido en su alma por verse forzado a asumir esta cruda realidad, Shinji abandonaría presurosamente aquel oscuro lugar y vagaría sin rumbo por las instalaciones de NERV durante un tiempo largo difícil de cuantificar, cual alma errante y penitente, esquivando toda posible presencia mientras trataba de buscar algo parecido a un destino. Ello, hasta que en medio de su errático deambular terminaría topándose con otra presencia, precisamente con la presencia que buscaba a toda costa evadir.

Shinji la miraría por algunos instantes antes de verse forzado a bajar la mirada al ser incapaz de poder soportarla por mas tiempo. El miedo, la ira, y la pena se mezclarían en dosis idénticas al tener frente suyo a esa presencia sin alma que era idéntica a la joven y frágil muchacha que alguna vez deseo, secretamente amo, y con la cual muchas veces soñó. Pero a pesar de la apariencia de ese cuerpo, ya nada quedaba de esa muchacha mas que la mera forma, en su lugar, un cuerpo sin alma, vacío y frío de facciones inexpresivas y ojos lejanos y muertos era lo único que tenía en frente suyo. Y un único pensamiento paso por la mente del tercer elegido al verla convertida así.

"Una muñeca… tan solo puedo ver una muñeca"

La desolación desgarraría definitivamente el alma de Shinji al darse cuenta de que todo que tenía frente a si no era mas que una muñeca inerte cuyos hilos estaban destinados perpetuamente a ser manejados por la voluntad de su padre. Nunca obtendría calor de sus brazos, sus oídos jamás serían capaces de escucharles, sus ojos jamás le prestarían atención, él nunca estaría en la mente de ella y mucho menos podría esperar amor de su corazón. Él solo podría obtener de ella el pálido reflejo de una forma vacía, incapaz de rellenar el vacío de su alma. Fue así como ante esta perspectiva el menor de los Ikaris terminaría sepultando cualquier ilusión sobre ella, o sobre cualquier otra cosa buena que pudiera haber en su mundo, y temblando se entregaría por completo a sus miedos, alejándose de ella para siempre mientras que de una forma cruelmente paradójica se acrecentaba a la vez dentro de su ser la frustración por la cobardía de no haberse atrevido antes a haberla amado cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo y así haber convertido su fantasía en realidad. Seguramente, las cosas hubieran terminado de un modo diferente, en vez de haber arrancado cobardemente para terminar su huida escondido en un ignoto rincón de los cuarteles, golpeando primero de manera furiosa las paredes para luego caer abatido ante las inmutables paredes acurrucado mientras lloraba lastimeramente por su desdicha, todo ello para terminar odiándose a si mismo por haber sido incapaz de atreverse a abrir su corazón por el inmenso miedo que tenía de terminar siendo lastimado. Irónicamente, por pretender evitar a toda costa todo posible dolor para obtener paz en su alma afligida, Shinji Ikari estaba ahora padeciendo grandiosos tormentos en su frágil alma a causa precisamente de la cobardía generada por sus propios miedos.

Y todo este sufrimiento se daba mientras en otro lugar no muy lejos de allí, detrás de una puerta, una chica peliazul observaba con profunda sorpresa sus manos húmedas, esas mismas manos que prontamente estaban recorriendo las también húmedas mejillas hasta terminar cubriendo el rostro de su dueña, quien no lograba extraer de su cabeza las imágenes de hacía un rato atrás al ver a aquel muchacho huir de manera temerosa mientras un doloroso y tímido brillar en forma de lagrimas rebeldes se asomaban por aquellos ojos azulosos. Imágenes que no daban tregua en el alma de la joven piloto, quien no lograba comprender el porque de esas lagrimas que parecían ser novedosas. Aunque por una extraña razón no parecían sentirse del todo desconocidas en ella, como si alguna vez ella misma las hubiera derramado en alguna lejana y vaga ocasión anterior que escapaba a su memoria, mas no a su corazón adolorido que en silencio también se desgarraba a causa de la silente y desagradable sensación de soledad que gobernaba dentro de su ser y que solo se aliviaba cuando ella esporádicamente podía verle a lo lejos antes de que ella huyera de él producto de un misterioso temor que ella no podía comprender. Y ahora que finalmente ella le encontraba, era él quien temerosamente huía de ella, dejándola profundamente herida en su alma al sentirse condenada a su destino del cual nunca escaparía, por mas que en su mente abrigara secretamente la fantasía de escapar a algún lejano lugar, donde ella pudiera dejar de lado la infelicidad estando por siempre junto a aquel tímido muchacho.

Sin embargo, aquella visión parecía destinada a nunca materializarse, y aquello desconsolaba fuertemente a esa chica quien tímidamente susurraría con profunda pena el nombre de aquel muchacho a quien podía escuchar lamentarse no muy lejos de allí y la duda que incrementaba el dolor en el alma de esa muchacha.

-Ikari-kun… ¿Por que?

**Fin.**


End file.
